Abusing that Got us Close
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Seto and Joey discover they have something in common. They both had been abused in past.


Abusing that got us close

**Disclaimer: I own only idea.**

**Summary: Seto and Joey discover they have something in common. Usual stuff.**

**It's shonen-ai, that means boy-boy love. You know the rest-If you don't like, don't read.**

**Please r & r**

Abusing that got us close

Light kisses on my lips…By him. Is this real or just a dream? Me, in front of him, receiving kisses with the biggest joy. I wish I could tell him how those kisses meant to ma so much. He helped me survive all these shits around me, my abusive father, my cynical sister, my friends that are so happy and not noticing something was wrong with me… He, my greatest enemy gave me his shoulder to cry on it, gave me his cold look in a warm and consoling way, shared bed with me, wrapping me tight to protect me from the cold world, satisfied me in every possible way, listened to my every word, kissing me, giving me a new purpose of life. I'd never dreamt he would be my lover, my saver.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Mai left me. I cared for her as a friend, maybe a little I had a crush on her, but definitely that wasn't love. She didn't break my heart, she hurt my pride. Yugi and Tea started their relationship and didn't care my girlfriend left me, I was alone… My sister had two boyfriends, Duke and Tristan, she became a seductive bitch, had changed a lot. She started betraying me part by part till I had nothing to say to her but she was no longer my sister. She hurt me a lot. I don't want to talk about what had happened. Then Tristan and Duke started a new relationship, between two of them. They were so queer and pervert. I was disgusted. If only I could imagined I would become queer too…

My father started to beat me more often, I couldn't study even if I wanted to, I started missing school because I couldn't hide my wounds anymore. But none of them, my so called best friends, never came by and ask what was wrong with me. My sister never phoned, she was too busy with her new boyfriends. My mother never phoned too. Like I was dead. And dad was beating me, beating me, beating me... I could never say Yugi was such a bastard, betrayer .So much about caring soul as he was representing himself. And the others. Sometimes I wished I could just snap and scream as strong as I could, to break all the windows, everything… but I was snapping through tears. He saw them once in the boy's bathroom but he didn't say a word.

He saw them second time in an alley where I thought I would be alone and nobody would find me. My wounds were fresh, deep and bloody, on my back. My shirt was bloody. "Wheeler?" What the hell he was looking there?! I felt awful. I never wanted anybody see me like that, especially him, never. I couldn't say a word. I was paralyzed by his presence. 'Who did this to you?". Still nothing. I was a stone, not a boy. He saw my tears. Why wasn't he laughing? He saw my blood. Why wasn't he tried to spill more of it out of me? I was shivering. I was scared to death of my father, he was beating me with his belt more stronger than usual. To leave the scars on my young skin. To mark me forever. "Come", he said calmly and worried. Worry in his voice? For me?! He took my arm and lead me to his car. Once I sat there I started crying even more. He drove me to his mansion. It was Friday, the day was beautiful, summer day, sunset was astonishing. The streets were surprisingly empty and quiet. Seto was dismissing all of his staff for every weekend and sending Mokuba to his best friend. We were alone. We climbed to his modern bedroom. That was the first time I saw it. We stood in front of each other, then he took off my shirt. I heard his silent and terrified voice, his sigh. "Who did this to you?' he asked. "Tell me, Wheeler…" I was silent. "I think I should drive you to hospital." "No hospitals! Please don't!" I was scared, begging not to send me there," If my old man finds out, it's gonna be even worse!", it ran out of my mouth. The secret I held escaped together with my breath. He was shocked by the news he heard. I started to cry silently again, desperate, miserable, disorientated, confused. He hugged me lightly, being careful not to touch my wounds. I hugged him, placing my cheek on his chest, closing my teary eyes. We stood there for a while. "You should take a bath. We should disinfect your wounds." I nodded. He helped me take my clothes off because I was still in shock and couldn't control my arms and legs. I stepped into the tub. I wasn't thinking at all. He saw me naked. I sat there and he took a sponge and started cleaning my back. He was gentle. Then he fetched me a towel and got out to give me some clothes. He got back with boxers only. I was wondering if those boxers were his. They seemed pretty expensive, so they had to be. I went into the bedroom while he was looking for something in the drawer. He pulled up one perfectly white shirt and gave it to me. "Here, put this on". I nodded and did what he said. In that moment I felt weak, I remembered what happened three hours ago. I sat on the bed and he kneeled in front of me, resting his elbows on my legs. I lowered my head, I didn't want him see me crying again. My tears started falling on my ties. I heard sobbing. I looked at him. His head was down too. "Why are you doing all of this?" I asked. No response. "Why are you sobbing? Aren't you supposed to be happy? Why did you help me?" I demanded the answers. He lifted up his head. I could see tears in his cold eyes. "Why?" "Because…" he started, whispering, "I know how it is." "What?" he stood up, took his black shirt off and turned his back towards me. I saw scars. Terrible scars. He gave me the answers. "You…had been abused? I c…could never imagine…Oh god!" I was shocked. He turned towards me. "Now you know". Unbreakable Seto Kaiba was standing vulnerable in front of me, showing me his life wasn't milk and honey at all, as I expected. "I'm so…sorry…" I whispered. I stood up and gave him a gentle hug.

The second thing I knew was we became best friends, sharing our secrets. He was so opened to me, trusted me. I trusted him and it turned in the end he was something the best that had ever happened to me.

The third I remember is we ended up in bed one afternoon instead of studying. Then it deepened. Our relationship became perfect, irreplaceable. Who would tell we would get along after finding out about each other's abusing? I was able to say my father's and Gozaburo's abusing was useful (without it, I and Seto would never end up together).

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And this is few years later, after we finished senior high. I proposed him this night. I've been saving for the ring for all these years. He said yes and now we're exchanging kisses. Soon we'll do something even more…Life couldn't be better.

THE END


End file.
